Tan sólo un favor
by Arisa Bennet
Summary: Tan sólo era cuidar a una pequeñita de seis años. Ella le había pedido el favor de cuidarla, ella no tenía tiempo, él tampoco, entonces, ¿qué iba a pasar con la niña? ¿Y con ellos? [One-Shot]


Hii gente hermosa del . He aquí con un nuevo fic, esta vez bien Mimato como ustedes quieren ;) y yo obvio (?). Este fic está pensando gracias a la idea del supuesto Mimato que se suponía debía salir en Digimon pero que los desgraciados suplentes de Akiyoshi Hongo en el cuál supuestamente Mimi le pide ayuda a Matt de cuidar a su prima porque no tenía tiempo pero Matt tampoco xD. Me ha parecido una idea divertida la de hacerte fic pensando en ellos ya que supuestamente ahí debería empezar nuestro Mimato querido T.T

Dedicado a todas las Mimato-fans y algún Mimato-fan si hay (?). Fic sin ánimo de lucro sólo para plasmar mi idea de cómo debió haber empezado el Mimato. También dedicado a Dianitha'15'Prodz, al foro "Yo prefiero el Mimato en Digimon" y a mi tocasha querida.

**Summary:** Tan sólo era cuidar a una pequeñita de seis años. Ella le había pedido el favor de cuidarla, ella no tenía tiempo, él tampoco, entonces, ¿qué iba a pasar con la niña? ¿Y con ellos?

**Desclainer:** Es obvio que a mí ni a ti nos pertenece Digimon, ya que hubiéramos hecho mejor historia y quizá no estuviésemos haciendo fics, ¿o sí? Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y a todo aquél que se encargó de destruirlo al final, yey… (?)

* * *

**Sólo un simple favor.**

— Muy bien, Sara, tú te quedas calladita y buena que debo hablar con Matt, ¿sí? ; —le dijo a la niñita, agachándose un poco para estar a su altura y dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— P-pero, prima Meems…

La niña de apariencia similar a Mimi pero de ojos verdes y cabello con flequillo al costado y lacio y de su color natural de cabello (castaño claro tirando a miel) se le formó unas lagrimitas y abrazó de la pierna a la adolescente.

Mimi suspiró, queriendo que la menor la soltara de la pierna, trató de armarse de paciencia pero ella no era una Takenouchi ni una Yagami, era una Tachikawa y algo que caracterizaba a las mujeres Tachikawa era su carácter.

— Mira, Sara…

Con toda la paciencia que podría tener Mimi le deshizo su agarre y volvió a ponerse a su altura, le acomodó el sombrero vaquero de color rosa que pertenecía a ella y le sonrió.

— Estarás en buenas manos, Matt es un buen amigo mío…y…

— ¿Por qué no tienes fotos de él? —intervino antes la niña. Mimi la miró sin entender.

— ¡Sí! ¿Si es un buen amigo por qué no tienes fotos de él contigo, o visitas de él o visitas tuyas…?

Bien, Mimi no se esperaba aquella pregunta, y menos que tuviera razón…

— Bueno, es que no se ha dado la oportunidad…—y lanzó su mejor sonrisa.

— Si tú lo dices, —la niña no parecía estar convencida pero aún así le hizo gestos a Mimi para que la subiera encima, Mimi suspiró derrotada, aquella niña era igual o peor que ella…

— Bien, vamos a entrar…

* * *

— ¡Aw! Qué sueño… —bostezó uno de los chicos de la banda, recostándose en el sofá como si estuviese dispuesto a morir allí.

Matt lo miró y rodó los ojos, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de jean gastado.

— ¿Y Matt? —el susodicho levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ren?

— ¿No hay ninguna chica que te guste? Nunca nos hablas de ello —y gracias a esa pregunta, los demás miembros de la banda se acercaron y sonrieron interesados en escuchar.

Yamato suspiró, maldiciendo a su compañero…

— ¡Oh, vamos! Yamarin… ¿no hay en serio ninguna chica que te guste? —preguntó otro de sus compañeros, en tono de burla al principio.

— ¿Ahora por qué saltan con eso? —arqueó una ceja.

— Por tus fans —dijeron todos al unísono.

— Ah, dios. Son unos pesados… —Matt se corrió el cabello por detrás y soltó un suspiro audible para luego sonreír de medio lado. —No, no hay ninguna chica que pueda moverme el piso…

— Así que buscas la reencarnación de Afrodita… —dijo uno, con notable sarcasmo…

Matt frunció el ceño algo molesto y negó.

— Bueno, ¡ya sé! Dinos cuál es tu tipo… —se le ocurrió a otro.

— Bueno…— el rubio se quedó pensando, cerró sus ojos un momento. — No lo sé. Alguien con quién pueda compartir intereses, alguien dulce y tierna pero no al punto de parecerme empalagosa, que tenga carácter y sepa darme mi espacio...alguien que sepa lo que me gusta y disgusta y esté siempre a mi lado…que sea buena ama de casa y madre…

— Ósea a tu mamá…o una niñera… —dijo sarcástico el primer chico…

Matt se ofendió por eso. — Sabía que esto era una estupidez…— se dio media vuelta caminando a la salida mientras escuchaba los pedidos, ruegos mejor dicho y disculpas de sus amigos.

Pero no fueron ellos quién lo detuvo…

— ¿Mimi?

— ¿Matt?

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos de arriba abajo. Mimi pudo fijarse que tenía el cabello más revuelto y corto de lo que se acordaba y Matt pudo fijarse que ya aún conservaba aquél peinado rosado y con estrellas en él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Mim…?

No terminó la frase porque entonces sintió que alguien le abrazaba las piernas.

— ¡A-ah! ¡¿Qu-qué?! —el rubio bajó la cabeza, encontrándose con un clon de la castaña de niña.

— ¡S-Sara, no! No puedes ir abrazando a la gente así —Mimi trató de agarrar los brazos de la niña, pero dios, la niña tenía una fuerza del demonio.

— ¡NOOO! ¡No, quiero, no quiero, no quiero! —empezó a hacer berrinches y abrazó de manera más posesiva a Yamato que casi no se caía al suelo por el agarre de la niña.

— ¡Pe-pero, Sara!

— ¡Que no quiero! ¡S-se parece al príncipe! —se quejó nuevamente la niña, aún llorando y agarrando a Matt como si la vida le dependiera de eso.

Mimi en ese momento hubiese mirado a la niña como si estuviese loca, ¿Matt parecido a Takeru-kun? Suspiró, algo tenía que hacer.

— Sara, si lo sueltas te voy a comprar un helado de frutilla y vainilla…

— Ah, por fin…

La niña había soltado a Matt y había mirado a Mimi con sus ojitos brillando.

— ¿D-de verdad…?

Mimi sonrió. — Sólo si te portas bien. —la niña asintió inmediatamente.

Matt suspiró y miró a ambas féminas.

— ¿Mimi, qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo? —

Era extraño, Mimi jamás venía, mejor dicho, jamás vino alguna vez a visitarle, y le entendía, después de todo la chica estaba en Nueva York y no eran muy cercanos. En realidad, siempre pensó que Mimi era más cercana a cualquiera menos a él.

— En realidad, venía a pedirte un favor… —empezó, llevando su mano a su oreja y acomodándose un mechón detrás. —…quería que me cuidaras a Sara ya que yo no puedo...— Mimi le dedicó una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que Joe, Izzy, Sora y Tai no podían decirle "no".

Matt la miró con su boca bien abierta, ¡¿Él tenía que cuidar a la niña de la castaña?!

— ¡Ey, Matt! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Acaso una fan te está diciendo que eres padre de la niña? —dijo uno de sus compañeros riendo, los otros riendo igual.

Yamato se ofendió por eso y les miró de mala gana, los chicos enmudecieron pero con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

— Mimi, ¿no se los puedes pedir a los otros chicos…?

— Superior Joe está con exámenes, Sora está en una práctica de tenis, Tai, Ken y Davis de fútbol, Izzy está haciendo no sé qué cosa con su laptop y Yolei lo está ayudando, Takeru-kun tiene práctica de basket ball, Kari-chan de baile, Cody está con su abuelo en clase de kendo y Michael está en Estados Unidos…

La portadora del Emblema de la Pureza tomó aire para respirar y sonrió triste…

— Pero, Mimi, yo tengo ensaño con la banda…

— ¡Eso es mentira!

— ¡Él ya no nos quiere!

— ¡Vamos, Yamarin, sé buen amigo!

Y sus compañeros se pusieron en su contra.

— Ya van a ver… — dijo Matt por lo bajo y mirándole de reojo, con una mirada asesina. — M-Mimi…

A la joven de cabello rosa pronto se le comenzaron a formar unas lagrimitas en los ojos, ¿ahora qué haría? No podía llevar a Sara al centro, era muy pequeña y tenía que ir a cientos de lugares y pagar unos impuestos, ¡Y, por Dios! ¡Los preparativos de su primo para la boda!

Y Matt se arrepintió de eso…

— N-no, Mimi, n-no quería sonar así…yo…

Dios, eran tan malo para consolar…demasiado malo…y más si se trataba de mujeres, él no tenía esa facilidad para hacer sentir bien a las personas con palabras, no, eso se lo dejaba a Sora, a Tai y a su hermano T.K. No, claro que no.

— ¡¿Y para qué sirve estas cositas?!

La voz infantil de la niña que estaba con la castaña le hizo girarse con cuidado, despacio, pensando que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

— ¡M-MI GUITARRA!

Gritó Matt acercándose como un lobo al acecho cuando la niña jugó con sus cuerdas.

— Uy, creo que se rompió… —la niña se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a llorar.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lloraba?! ¡Él debería estar llorando! ¡No, no, no! Esta bien, al menos la niña se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo muy, muy grave.

— ¡Sara!, ¡¿te lastimaste con la guitarra?! —Mimi fue auxiliar a su primita.

Matt abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron, ¡era inaudito! ¡Ahora el tendría la culpa!

Sara lo primero que hizo fue a abrazar a Mimi con todas sus fuerzas y llorar y llorar. Mimi suspiró y le dio unas pequeñas caricias en la cabeza, calmándola de aquella forma.

Matt la miró y suspiró, miró su guitarra con las cuerdas rotas, y si, se le partió el corazón. Le había costado tanto afinarla y ahora venía una niña de la nada y destrozaba su esfuerzo.

Se llevó su mano a su frente y se corrió el cabello hacia atrás, mentalmente se repetía la palabra "calma, calma, calma" pero el pensarlo o si quiera decirlo no le ayudaba en nada, no tenía efecto.

El sonido de su celular logró interrumpir sus pensamientos y vio, era un mensaje, y de Sora, decía: _"Te espero luego de mi práctica, ¿te parece? Con Amor, Sora"._ Aquello era extraño, jamás pensó que terminaría saliendo con Sora Takenouchi, es más, jamás pensó que terminaría saliendo con alguien.

Dios, ahora con menos razón podría hacerle aquél favor a Mimi. La miró con el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de lidiar con su prima. No, él jamás podría fijarse en Mimi, no era tan superficial como para fijarse en ella. Claro, le parecía muy linda, antes también, bueno, cualquier persona consideraba a Tachikawa como la chica más linda de todas, hasta Sora y Kari y ni se diga de Yolei que la idolatraba. Pero no entendía que otra cosa podían ver en Mimi que él no…

¡Dios, Dios, Dios! Su cuñada la iba a matar, definitivamente. Ella que le había propuesto la idea a la prometida de su hermano a elegir el Vestido de Novia perfecto…y no sólo el vestido, la decoración de las mesas, el salón, las flores, su y los vestidos de Dama de Honor, ¡Todo!

Se acercó a Matt con timidez y le sonrió, queriendo transmitir esa seguridad que Sora le podía transmitir a cualquiera, pero no, ¡no podía! Ella no podía hacerlo.

— Eh, Matt, yo lo siento…ten…por lo de tu guitarra —sacó de su bolso blanco un monedero pequeño y de allí unos cuantos dólares y le pasó el dinero a Matt.

Matt se quedó en silencio, ¡Dios! Con lo que le había dado podría comprarse como tres repuestos más para sus cuerdas…

— Mimi, enserio no debiste…

Mimi negó y le sonrió, de esa manera infantil y cálida que ella tenía.

— ¡No, de verdad! ¡Acéptalos! Además, siempre he querido escucharte tocar aunque nunca he podido. —asintió con la cabeza, siendo sincera.

Matt no pudo evitar sonreír viendo a la chica de cabello rosa. En verdad había cambiado bastante…

— ¡Oigan, par de cursis!

Yamato se sonrojó y miró a su camarada de mala gana, Mimi le miró sin entender.

— ¡¿Ahora qué?!

Un sonidito resonó en los tímpanos de ambos muchachos.

— ¡Oh, mi celular! Con permiso —Mimi se excusó y se alejó un momento de ambos mientras atendía el celular, Matt pudo fijarse que estaba hablando en inglés.

— Bueno, a lo que venía era esto. Vamos a tener que…

— What?! Now?!

La voz de Tachikawa no dejó terminar al compañero de Matt, éste se fijó en él para entender que sucedía pero Matt tan sólo levantó los hombros, indiferente.

— ¡Matt, Matt! ¡L-lo siento p-pero me debo ir! ¡Please, please, cuídame a Sara!

— ¡P-prima Meems! —la niña comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo a abrazar a su prima.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos y el camarada de Matt se fue alejando, haciéndose el inocente.

— ¡Ey, ey! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —gritó Matt al ver que el otro se alejaba.

— Yo no soy niñero, Matt… —y se fue casi corriendo del estudio.

Cuando por fin Mimi pudo separarse de Matt le miró con ojos llenos de ruego.

— ¡Por favor! Te la encargo, surgió un problema con mi cuñada y la debo ayudar… —bajó su cabeza, esperando a que éste le entendiera y ayudara.

Matt suspiró, no tenía ganas de cuidar a esa niña que antes no le quería soltar la pierna y ahora le miraba con miedo pero, Mimi a pesar de todo le había dado el dinero para comprar sus cuerdas y, vamos, él no era tan mala persona ni mucho menos amigo.

— ¡¿D-de verdad?! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Los ojos de Mimi se iluminaron y fue rápidamente a abrazar al rubio con todas sus fuerzas y darle un inocente beso en la mejilla. El rubio se sonrojó por aquél gesto y no le pudo corresponder por los nervios y menos al sentir una luz blanca sobre ellos.

— ¿Eh, y eso? —Mimi ladeó la cabeza y se giró para ver un montón de gente hablando y tomándoles fotos.

— ¡SEGURIDAD! —se escuchó el grito del manager de Matt y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esas personas se habían ido, o mejor dicho las habían echado.

Bien, ahora Matt no estaba sólo nervioso y sonrojado, estaba con ganas de que la tierra lo tragase, ¡le habían sacado una foto con Mimi! ¿Qué iba a pensar Sora ahora? Dios, encima estaba la niña… ¿aquél día iba a empeorar?

— Oh, perdón Matt. No sabía que…

— No, no te disculpes… por el… beso…

El rubio se sonrojó de nuevo, estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que una chica que más o menos le agradaba le abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Con Sora las cosas iban tan calmadas que aún no había pasado nada de eso…

Mimi sonrió y asintió, ya más segura. — ¡Está bien! —giró su rostro y se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña. — Vuelvo por ti en dos horas, ¿vale? —la niña asintió.

Mimi salió y se despidió de ambos. Luego Matt se dio la vuelta y miró a la chica, sin saber si hablarle bien o no. Por un momento pensó en decirle algo como "Ey, escuincla". Pero no, debía acordarse de que esa niña tenía más o menos la edad de T.K. cuando sus padres se divorciaron, claro que T.K. no agarraba las piernas de la gente y no era un caprichoso.

— ¿Quién es el príncipe del que hablas?

La niña sonrió. — ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —y le sacó la lengua.

Matt la miró impresionado. Ya, es verdad lo que decía su padre, cada vez los niños son más odiosos, él entonces era un caramelo de niño al lado de esa niña…y sí, era peor que Mimi…

Aunque la niña tenía razón, a él que le importaba quién rayos era el principito ese, porque ya se imaginaba quién era…

* * *

— ¡Vaya, hiciste que durmiera y todo!

Mimi estaba impresionada, Sara se encontraba durmiendo en uno de los sofás y tenía la chaqueta de Matt encima puesta como cobertor.

— Sí… —Matt sonrió con suficiencia. —Y costó bastante hacerlo, es demasiado hiperactiva…

Mimi sonrió y sin poder evitarlo volvió a abrazar a Matt.

— ¡No sé cómo pagártelo!

— ¡Ey, que yo también quiero un abrazo!

Matt miró con el ceño fruncido a uno de sus camaradas y negó con la cabeza; murmurando algo parecido a: "con ella no".

— No tienes por qué hacer nada, Mimi…

Pero la pelirosada no estaba convencida…

— ¡Ah, ya sé! Podría invitarte a la boda de mi primo ya que me dijo que puedo llevar algún invitado…

Matt lo pensó, no le parecía una buena idea pero el rostro de Mimi parecía tan feliz y decidido que no pude negárselo…ahora él se había unido al club de "No poder decirle no a Mimi-chan".

* * *

— Ah, Sora, no es para tanto…

Matt suspiró, ¿por qué había accedido a la idea de que Sora a arreglarse para el Casamiento del primo de Mimi? ¿Por qué…?

Sora le estaba ayudando con la corbata.

— Oh, vamos, Matt, no es para tanto. Es la de las pocas veces que puedes sociabilizar con Mimi y la debes aprovechar…

Bien, su casi novia era extraña, ¿por qué la ayudaba a tener una especie de cita con alguien que no era ella?

— Sora, ¿no estás molesta?

La pelirroja le miró sin entender y rió.

— Oh, Matt. ¡Se trata de ti y de Mimi! ¿Cómo iba a estar celosa?

El rubio la miró sin entender y quería respuestas.

— ¿Pero viste las fotos? —y le mostró una revista del beso en la mejilla de Mimi y un montón de rumores alrededor.

Sora suspiró…

— Sé que tú no eres esa clase de chico que engaña y eres de los que tiene los pies en la tierra. Y Mimi, ella nunca tiene mala intención y es inocente. Jamás haría algo como eso, además, ella está muy poco interesada en tener novio en estos momentos. Aunque tenga algo con Michael…Además Mimi enmarcó esa foto ya que es la primera que tiene de ustedes dos… ¡Eso es tan tierno! —dijo riendo, aquello en verdad le parecía divertido.

Matt frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del digi-elegido de Estados Unidos.

— Ah, sí, ese rubiales…

— Ahora mírate…

Y Matt le hizo caso, soltando un suspiro, a veces Sora parecía más su mamá que su amiga…

— Sí, sí, estoy bien… —suspiró.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y se vio que era cierta castaña.

— ¡Sora, Matt! —les sonrió y miró a Matt de arriba a abajo. — ¡Ey, qué guapo! Me van a envidiar así… —Sora rió junto con Mimi.

— A ver, Mimi, quiero verte… —dijo Sora acercándose a su amiga.

Mimi rió y entró.

— ¡Tada! —alzó los brazos haciendo una entrada y rió.

— ¡Waoh! ¡Mimi, pareces una muñeca de porcelana! —Sora la tomó en brazos y le hizo girar.

— ¡Sí, gracias! Fui yo quién elegí el vestido de Dama de Honor, el de Novia, y los arreglos florales…

— Habrás hecho una magnífica elección, amiga. Quiero ver luego fotos.

Matt por su parte se quedó mirando a Mimi, ¡Dios! En verdad lucía hermosa, ningún chico podría despegar la mirada de ella…ese vestido rosa ceñido a su esbelto y considerable cuerpo. Esa sonrisa inocente con esos labios carnosos y sonrosados. Su piel blanca y brillosa. Sus piernas largas. ¡Y su cabello! ¡Su cabello había vuelto a ese color natural que tanto recordaba!

— Lo que más me gusta de todo, Mimi, es tu cabello…

Mimi asintió. — Sí, decidí volverme al castaño claro. Si no mucho rosa era muy cargado… —ambas rieron y Sora miró algo en el cuello de Mimi.

— ¡El Emblema de la Pureza!

Mimi asintió. — ¿Te gusta? —Sora asintió. —Hice más collares, para ti y para Kari y Yolei. Para los chicos hice pulseras… —y sacó de su bolso un collar con el símbolo del Amor y una pulsera con el símbolo de la Amistad para respectivo dueño.

— Luego les entregaré los demás a los chicos… —luego miró a Matt. — ¿Nos vamos? —le sonrió. Matt asintió en silencio y se dejó arrastrar por la nuevamente castaña mientras una pelirroja los despedía con la mano.

* * *

Luego de la boda ambos chicos habían decidido ir a la casa de Tai a festejar el que estuviesen todos reunidos. Mimi y Matt seguían con la ropa del Casamiento sólo que venían con un pedazo de pastel en la mano.

— ¡Ey, chicos! ¿Trajeron pastel? ¡Con más razón entren!

Matt rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Tai y Mimi rió.

— ¡Princesa! —Tai pasó uno de sus brazos en el hombro de Mimi. — ¿Ishida no le hizo nada malo, verdad? Si quiere entre todos le hacemos un escarmiento si le ha ofendido.

Mimi rió ante las ocurrencias de Tai. El moreno siempre tenía la costumbre de tratarla como princesa y eso siempre la hacía reír.

— Pues, no, noble y valiente caballero. De momento Ishida no ha ofendido a mi persona pero no baje la guardia…

Utilizó una voz solemne, mientras subía la cabeza en gesto orgulloso.

— Sus órdenes son deseos para mí, bella princesa…

Y esta vez Tai bajó la mitad del cuerpo haciendo una buena imitación de un caballero lo que hizo que Mimi soltara una carcajada acompañada del moreno.

Por otro lado un rubio y una pelirroja miraban con una expresión diferente aquella escena. Parecían estar… ¿celosos?

— Mimi es una hermosa princesa, ¿no?

— ¿Eh? —Yamato la miró sin entender.

— Lo que digo, siempre uno termina haciendo lo que ella quiere, involuntariamente….

Matt no pudo negar aquello, él también había caído en las redes de Tachikawa.

— ¡Príncipe!

Ambos chicos voltearon a un costado para ver a la pequeña prima de Mimi abrazar al hermano menor del vocalista.

— H-hola, Sara, pequeña, ¿cómo estás? —T.K. trató de sonreír, pero le costaba ya que la menor lo tenía tan abrazado que no lo dejaba respirar…

Kari por su parte sonreía a medias porque en parte, estaba un poco celosa y, aquella situación era demasiado hilarante que había decidido tomar una foto.

— ¡Yo muy bien! Hey, ¿cuándo te casarás conmigo? Mi hermano ya se casó, ¡ahora debería ser mi turno!

Ninguno evitó reír por eso, T.K. en cambio parecía asustado.

— Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente, T.K. —dijo Matt, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, dándole algo de consuelo.

— Eso creo… —T.K. suspiró derrotado…

— El encanto Ishida, qué se le va a ser… —dijo el moreno poniéndole ahora su mano en el hombre del Ishida.

— Sí…— ambos hermanos suspiraron mientras los demás reían…

Después de un rato cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar, quedando solamente Tai, Kari, T.K., Sora, Matt y Mimi.

— Bueno, es hora de que yo me vaya, debo ayudar a mi madre con la limpieza.

— Deja que te acompañe, Sora… —dijo Taichi casi inmediatamente. Ésta le correspondió la sonrisa y salieron afuera.

T.K. y Kari estuvieron conversando un poco en el sofá, el rubio ya estaba feliz y tranquilo que la prima de Mimi estuviese ya dormida…

Mimi se acercó a Matt y le jaló un poco el brazo, llevándolo hasta el jardín de la casa de los Yagami.

Matt simplemente se dejó arrastrar…

— ¡Muchas gracias por todo, Matt!

La sonrisa de Mimi era tan sincera que hizo enternecer el corazón de Matt…

— No es nada, Mimi. Eres…mi…mi amiga…

Por alguna razón le costaba decir aquellas palabras y no sabía por qué…Mimi sonrió de nuevo.

— Ahora ya entiendo por qué le gustas a Sora… —Mimi se puso sus brazos detrás de su espalda y siguió sonriéndole.

Aquellas palabras tenían un gusto agridulce para Matt pero aún así sonrió…

— Y yo entiendo ahora por qué todos te quieren…

— ¿Tú también me quieres? —un leve sonrojo ocupó las mejillas de la castaña pero aquella pregunta era algo inocente…

Matt se sonrojó aún más y tragó saliva, ¿Qué si la quería? Sí, la quería, era su amiga después de todo, pero… ¿por qué se sentía tan extraño?

— S-sí…

— Yo también te quiero, Matt…

Y ambos volvieron a sonreírse, Mimi le acercó su mano y Matt la aceptó para volver adentro de la casa del joven del Emblema del Valor...

— ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo, príncipe!

Se escuchó el lloriqueo de la primita de Mimi al ver que el rubio menor había abrazado a la menor de los Yagami.

* * *

Y ya. Ahí está mi nuevo fic. Ya sé, no es un Mimato romántico pero, es lo que hay (?). Nada más era para desquitarme por el hecho de mostrar que ambos (Mimi y Matt) sí eran amigos y eso xD

La prima de Mimi, ¿a poco no es tierna xD? Le puse Sara ya que ese nombre quiere decir: florecer, sonreír, buena y creo que viene bien para la familia Tachikawa. Y lo de poner de príncipe a T.K. fue algo que surgió de la nada pero que creo, quedó bien, T.K. todo re tierno y dulce xD y la primita bien enganchadísima de él xD.

Y otra cosa, la idea de la prima que Mimi debe cuidar y se la encarga a Matt se me ocurrió debido a que supuestamente eso SÍ iba a pasar pero como ya saben, los ayudantes de Akiyoshi Hongo lo arruinaron D=

Pero en fin, espero se hayan entretenido ya que no siento que la comedia sea lo mío (?)

¡Bye, bye bee!


End file.
